


Dazu ein guter Wein

by Menfinske



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske
Summary: Richard has a slip of the tongue that leads to an interesting evening
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Dazu ein guter Wein

The Schneider-Kruspe household is peaceful and quiet this evening. They had had a very nice dinner of Richard's personal lasagna recipe. It always tastes great and usually he only makes it when they are expecting company, since it is rather much for just the two of them, but his husband had made an exception this time. Schneider has just sat down on the couch after cleaning up the table and putting everything into the dishwasher. 

Richard, on his part, isn't currently inside the house. He's in the garden, smoking a cigarette. Right now, anyway. He had initially gone out to enjoy the remaining warmth in the air after a pleasant day they'd both spent outside. Initially Schneider had been worried that Richard would get restless during the quarantine, that not getting to tour this year would create tension. Fortunately he was proven wrong, Richard appearing mostly satisfied with the times the band had come together as well as working on stuff privately at random points during the week, presumably for Emigrate, though Schneider hadn't asked. He allowed Richard his mysteries. Occasionally.

Schneider's book is still on the shelf under the table from where he'd left it last evening, but he doesn't feel much for reading. The day had been quiet enough, as much as he had liked it, that he would like to do something. Getting back up again, Schneider walks towards the back door, where he leans against the frame as he watches his husband blow out his smoke, seeming deep in thought. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Schneider asks. "A whole euro if it's an exciting plan for tonight, even. I'm feeling generous."

"Bored, more like," Richard remarks. He turns to face Schneider, lips curling up a little, the thoughtful expression disappearing from his face. Judging by the lack of response, unfortunately, Richard doesn't appear to feel much for earning a penny. 

"I wouldn't say bored, exactly. But I will admit that an idea for entertainment would be very welcome." 

Richard having another drag from his cigarette while Schneider moves to take a seat on their lounge-set outside, throwing his feet up on the coffeetable and looking blankly at the garden in front of him. It had cooled down too much to go for a comfortable swim, but perhaps he could do so? Have a quick swim and then hop into a warm shower. Perhaps watch a movie afterwards. It's not the most exciting plan but it's beginning to get a little late to do anything else, reservations being needed just about everywhere at the moment. 

"You should get the bottle of wine from the fridge," Richard breaks the silence. "You might get more creative. And it is wine o-cock after all."

"Wine o-cock?" Schneider repeats, grinning now. "I was honestly rather under the impression glasses were the best method of drinking wine, but perhaps you are right. I was wrong all along. Cocks are very effective for drinking wine."

"Oh, it was just a slip of the tongue," Richard protests, though he's grinning at the thought.

"A slip of the tongue certainly would make it more effective," Schneider nods his agreement. "Play a little with your tongue to get your preferred cock nice and streamlined into your mouth." Richard laughs properly now. "And it's certainly a fun method of drinking wine, I would imagine."

"Probably not the most effective. I'd imagine quite some wine gets spilled if you do," Richard points out between some laughter. 

"Oh, I don't know. It might not even be that disastrous. Mouth’s pretty close to the bottle, I’d imagine,” Schneider wiggles his brows as he glances demonstratively at Richard’s cock.

“Oh no. I wanted the wine. You don’t get to drink the only wine that won’t end up on the floor,” Richard narrows his eyes. Schneider looks at him in surprise, then chuckles.

“What, you actually want to try it?”

“Yes.”

Richard’s grin should be illegal. It does things to Schneider. It makes him listen to Richard than reason, it makes him excited to see what Richard would look like, mouth open and eager at Schneider’s feet, it makes him excited to make Richard happy by undertaking what will surely be a mess. Because yes, Schneider might have been the one to claim it didn’t necessarily have to be disastrous, that does not mean he meant it. It mostly was just to make a quip about Richard’s size.

And yet, here they are, several minutes later. There’s a sheet laid out on the floor to prevent wine-stains from running all over the floor. They are both nude, which feels rather silly when they are simply standing in the kitchen. For as long as it lasts anyway. And Richard is at the counter, taking the cork out of the bottle of wine.

Turning around with a grand gesture at the wine before taking a quick swig to determine that it is good wine, Richard smiles very broadly. He walks over to Schneider, handing him the bottle of wine. It’s cold. Schneider would be lying if he said he wasn’t regretting this idea at all. But again, Richard’s smile makes him do things. Overrules any sense his brain would like to come up with. And claims him entirely.

Schneider watches as Richard gets down on his knees in front of Schneider, glancing up with mischief and excitement in his eyes. Schneider can’t help but reach his free hand down, trailing his finger across Richard’s cheek, his jaw, his chin. His lips. The desire to kiss Richard fills him, enthralls him. He leans down, putting the bottle of wine on the floor, then captures Richard’s lips with his own.

Richard responds in kind, happily meeting Schneider’s movements. Tender and gentle, despite the ridiculous idea they were about to carry out. Schneider’s hand moves away from Richard’s chin and burrows itself into Richard’s hair instead, threading through the soft strands and enjoying it. Richard makes a pleased noise, encouraging Schneider to continue playing with his hair.

Eventually they part, both breathing a bit more heavily. Richard taps Schneider’s elbows, indicating that he should stand back up. Schneider briefly presses their foreheads together, bumping his nose into his husband’s, then obeys and stands up. Richard’s hair is mussed now, his lids are lowered and his chest moves slightly faster than usual still. It’s a pleasing sight, both to Schneider’s heart which loves that he can still make his husband feel this way, as well as his cock which knows what to expect from this look.

Indeed, without another word, Richard’s left hand curls around the outside of Schneider’s thigh while his right hand is brought up to circle Schneider’s dick. He’s already half-hard, the kissing and expectation having brought on an early bout of arousal already. Richard seems pleased.

“A slip of the tongue is what this started with, right?” Richard beams, his thumb and index-finger closed around Schneider at his base.

“I’m fairly sure we already slipped some tongue,” Schneider quips.

“Mh, we did. But was it as a good as this?”

With that, Richard angles Schneider’s cock upwards, licking along the length of his shaft, his eyes never once loosing Schneider’s own. A groan makes its way out of Schneider’s mouth. Honestly, Richard should come with a warning. _Beware: will give you a heart-attack during sex._ It hadn’t happened yet but- well, they hopefully will remain married for some time.

“I don’t know. That was a bloody good kiss,” Schneider remarks, not one to so easily give his husband the satisfaction. Richard doesn’t look impressed by the bluff, but he repeats it regardless, licking another long stripe along Schneider’s shaft. Rather than sitting back to wait for a corrected answer, however, this time he swipes his tongue along the girth of Schneider’s head before wrapping his lips around.

Schneider’s cockhead now resting in Richard’s mouth, the man hollows his cheek, his tongue playing at Schneider’s slit. Schneider groans, hand resting on Richard’s head on its own accord. Before Schneider can use the position of his hand to guide Richard or even angle his lips, the man just as unexpectedly lets Schneider’s cock slip out of his mouth with a wet slurp that Schneider just knows is entirely intentional before looking up innocently.

“Would you rate that better at least, Herr Schneider?”

“It certainly was a good match.” Schneider can’t help but grin when Richard actually rolls his eyes, though there’s a happy grin playing around the man’s lips.

“You’re such a tease sometimes.”

“I’m a tease?” Schneider exclaims. “You’re the one who just did that!”

That does make Richard laugh, his eyes wrinkling happily with the motion and the sheen of the light beautifully reflected in them. His hand on Schneider’s thigh squeezes lightly, affectionately. Schneider can’t help but appreciate his luck that he had gotten to marry this beautiful man.

“We can’t have you climaxing too quickly, can we now Mr. Stamina?” Richard counters, his hand leaving Schneider’s thigh to reach for the bottle of wine. “Then the whole plan would be rather difficult. Drinking wine off a limp dick- well, I’d rather have you nice and erect for it.”

“I doubt it will make extremely much difference,” Schneider hedges. “But alright. I’ll humour you.”

He takes the bottle of wine from Richard, a little disappointed the bottle appears well-cooled still. He watches as Richard settles down again, his hand once more resting on Schneider’s thigh. He removes his other hand from Schneider’s cock, however, glancing up at the man expectedly.

“Right,” Schneider says, considering what the smartest way to do this would be. Logically it should be the least amount of difference between the bottle and Richard’s mouth, given that it’ll go down onto the floor regardless. “Right,” Schneider repeats, “How about you take the head into your mouth, keep it open and I’ll- try my best to pour the wine in that direction?

“You sound very confident about that plan,” Richard sounds amused. He obeys regardless, opening his mouth, his bottom lip brushing along Schneider’s shaft just in front of his head, his top lip not touching him at all.

Nodding his approval of Richard’s position if only to himself, Schneider then brings his the neck of the bottle towards the base of his cock. When in place, he shifts the balance so it’s below the actual body of the bottle and the liquid begins to stream out. Schneider actually squeals when the cold liquid touches his cock, letting a not-insignificant amount drip to the floor beneath them before he rights the bottle again.

“We have red wine. Why didn’t we choose that?” Schneider mutters in complaint. No reaction is forthcoming, not that he expected it, and Schneider takes a deep breath before once again shifting the balance of the bottle.

More prepared this time, Schneider merely bites his lip when the cold liquid makes contact with his erection. It looks messy. More than half the liquid admits defeat to gravity by sliding down the side of his shaft rather than streaming into Richard’s mouth. Schneider adjusts the angle a little, allowing the liquid to stream out a little closer to Richard.

Which makes a drastic difference, actually. Now about three quarters of the liquid end up in Richard’s mouth rather than the floor, and Richard gurgles happily (surely a happy exclamation failed by his mouth being rather full) before he swallows. Schneider moans, unable to contain his hips from shifting at the contraction of Richard’s mouth around his cock.

It’s a strange sensation to feel the cold liquid streaming down his cock to be greeted by a warm mouth that swallows the received liquid happily. It’s a strange contrast of sensation, the hot and the cold, the smooth flow versus the contracting swallows. Not badly strange at all, however. He actually quite likes it now that the cold isn’t as shocking anymore.

He happily allows more of the wine to stream down his shaft, the excitement building further. Richard’s free hand reaches up to cup Schneider’s balls, rolling them gently. Schneider’s hips move forward, thrusting further into Richard’s mouth, causing quite some wine to spill to the floor with the changed, suboptimal angle.

“Fuck, Reesh. This is,” Schneider can’t finish his thought, not when Richard’s mouth comes up even further to avoid some of the spillage. It’s even more of a strange contrast now, the wine still cool when it glides down a shaft enveloped by the warmth from Richard’s mouth. Rather than finding a word to explain what it is, a strangled noise of pleasure will have to do.

Richard’s response is swallowed. Literally. His mouth contracts around Schneider’s cock and another moan falls from Schneider’s lips. Schneider wishes for a third hand, that he could hold Richard this close while still being able to support the bottle and his base. He’ll have to make do with Richard’s mouth keeping him stable however, threading his fingers into Richard’s short hair again.

Richard hums happily at the contact, his tongue lapping at Schneider’s shaft as if to get the wine ready to swallow faster. He’s driving Schneider crazy. It’s a sensory overload, the temperature differences, the differences in texture, in pressure. The way he’s rolling, squeezing and generally playing with Schneider’s balls. Yes, once more Schneider thinks that Richard should come with a warning. _Warning, please have an extensive heart-examination before proceeding to have sex._ It’s just not fair that none of these warnings were given. Soon enough some medical examiner will have to conclude _Christoph Kruspe-Schneider. Cause of death: Sex with a too wildly-arousing man._

“Fuck,” Schneider breathes out between moans. “Close.”

That appears to please Richard, renewing his vigour to draw Schneider over the edge, despite the wine now only flowing very slowly as the bottom of the bottle surely is in sight. In fact, with the last droplet of wine falling from the neck of the bottle, Richard takes Schneider into his mouth deeper, burrowing his nose in Schneider’s pubic area.

Schneider’s head falls back and he has to focus to not just drop the glass bottle from his not-entirely cooperative hand. He cradles the back of Richard’s head happily, keeping him as close to himself as he can, feeling Richard playing slip of the tongue all along Schneider’s cock, his slit, his base, his veins.

“Reesh,” Schneider moans. “Reesh!”

A vibration is felt around his cock, almost as if Richard was responding to his name being called. It provides the final push that Schneider needs, throws him over the edge of the cliff, allowing his free fall. Schneider holds Richard close, wanting to feel him through his climax, wanting to feel him always, wanting to be with him always. His cock twitches in Richard’s mouth, providing a different fluid now, though Richard just as eagerly swallows around him.

Richard’s hands are both on Schneider’s hips, providing him some much needed support. He’s grinning around Schneider’s cock when Schneider finally looks at him again. Seeing that Schneider has come down from his high, he releases his cock and balls before drawing back.

“Seems like it was good, huh?” Richard sounds rather pleased.

“We have another bottle. And you’ve not climaxed yet.”

Richard’s grin becomes positively mischievous as he gets up and walks into the direction of the fridge.


End file.
